


Coming Out

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [96]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Best Friends, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony had something important to tell Rhodey.ORThe one where Tony wants to confide in his best friend.





	Coming Out

“Rhodey, I have to tell you something,” said Tony.

“Go for it,” said Rhodey, still reading his Sociology book, wishing he hadn’t put the class off for so long. 

“No, like, it’s really important,” said Tony, climbing onto Rhodey’s bed as he usually did when he wanted to talk to his older roommate about anything important – or unimportant, or just to be there, or to sleep, or cuddle or.

“Okay,” said Rhodey, setting his book aside and scooting over to give Tony his full attention and space should the kid want it.

“Okay,” said Tony, nodding to himself.

They had been roommates for years and Tony was 17 now, not the scared little kid he had been when he had first been dropped off at college. He wasn’t scared of anything now.

Except maybe this exact moment.

And spiders. 

But mostly this moment.

(Okay, and also spiders)

“Tones, it’s fine,” said Rhodey with a soft smile. Damn, this kid, Rhodey couldn’t help loving him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Tony shot him a nervous smile. The younger one started twisting the fleece blanket in his hands. Rhodey had been sent that blanket in a care package from his mom. It was huge – six by ten feet, a bright flaming phoenix bursting across it – and Tony loved it. More nights than most it ended up wrapped around Tony. By this point, Rhodey was ready to let the kid have it at after graduation because it was more Tony’s than his anyway. Something about it soothed the kid.

“Okay, so like, the things is,” said Tony, haltingly. “I just – you know how like Howard is my dad?”

“Yes.”

“And like, he pays for things. Everything, actually. He pays for everything. But they last check for fees came in today and I’m graduating in in a couple months so like, I don’t really need money from him, right?”

Tony didn’t wait for a response.

“I mean, obviously I need money because money is really nice. It pays for things. Like, it pays for everything. Holy shit, I really need money.”

“Hey, you’re okay,” said Rhodey, reaching out and rubbing Tony’s shoulder. “Deep breath. You need to calm down. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Tony nodded. Counting in his head, he worked on evening out his breath again. Once that was under control, Tony pulled the fleece more fully over his shoulders and turtled into it until just his head was showing.

“So Howard can’t really know this,” said Tony. “I mean, he can know because he’s intelligent and it’s not like it’s a difficult concept to grasp.”

“Just to say,” said Rhodey with a smile.

“Just to say,” agreed Tony.

They looked at each other with smiles and the tension finally seemed to break.

“I’m gay,” said Tony.

“I know,” said Rhodey.

“You know?” yelled Tony, throwing the blanket off his shoulders and standing indignantly.

“Yes, I know,” said Rhodey calmly.

“How the fuck do you know?”

“Tony, I’ve been to about a million parties with you and seen you drunk off your ass more times than I care to count. You’ve told me seven times already.”

Tony spluttered, glaring at his best friend who was acting far more calmly than he should have.

“Yeah, well this time I’m sober and I just told you my deepest secret and I want a fucking reaction besides you being all Mr. Tall Dark and Collected!”

“Okay, okay,” said Rhodey, laughing. “Alright, try again. I’m ready this time.”

“Good, you’d better be,” pouted Tony. “Rhodey, I’m gay.”

“No way! That’s –“

“And I’m in love with you.”

Rhodey froze.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. I wouldn’t know for sure because I’ve never really been in love, but I’m pretty sure it’s something like this.”

Rhodey blinked at his younger friend, not entirely certain he was hearing correctly.

“Because you’re my best friend and any time something happens, you’re the first person I want to tell, even if it’s not good. And I get a squirmy feeling every time you smile at me and when you’re around I feel all happy and safe and I’m pretty sure that you’re not supposed to feel this much for just a friend. That’s love, right?”

Tony stopped his babbling by biting down own his lower lip, staring at his best friend. Rhodey was blinking at him and for a time, Tony thought he might have accidently broken him, which made him panic because he broke Rhodey!

“No, hey, calm down!” said Rhodey, breaking out of his stupor when he heard the slightly familiar sound of Tony panicking. “Breathe. You’re okay.”

“I broke you!” wailed Tony.

“You didn’t break me, you surprised me,” laughed Rhodey, pulling Tony into a hug. “I’m fine. Seriously, I’m okay, just surprised.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” said Rhodey, kissing the top of Tony’s messy hair. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes until both of them had calmed down. Then Rhodey gently pushed Tony away so he could get a good look at his best friend.

“You’re a mess,” said Rhodey fondly. “But I love you anyway.”

“Yeah, as a friend,” sighed Tony, dramatically.

“Of course as a friend. As a best friend. And if you’d let me take you on a proper date, perhaps as a boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Tony, I already love you as a friend and I think I could love you as a boyfriend if we gave it an honest shot. How about we just try and see. If it doesn’t work out we can go back to being friends.”

“Okay,” said Tony, beaming for an instant before his face fell. “But you can’t tell my dad. At least, not until I’m 18 and legal.”

“As you wish.”

Tony grinned and threw himself back onto the bed. Rhodey shook his head and followed, both relaxing on their backs, side by side, staring at the ceiling.

“Does this mean I have to stop hanging out on your bed until I’m 18?” said Tony.

“No kid,” laughed Rhodey. “You can still hang out in my bed.”

“And the blanket?”

“Don’t push it.”

They both laughed because they knew that blanket belonged to Tony, it just lived on Rhodey’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I need an Avengers AU where they are actually in the Full House verse.  
> Thanks for everyone being so supportive during this holiday season. It's been a hard one but the support has helped.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
